


Hurt

by Lexielle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Pain, Soft Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexielle/pseuds/Lexielle
Summary: Taeyong fell to the floor as he writhed in pain.Jaehyun wished he could take away his boyfriend's pain. He wanted to. If only he can.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 80





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Taeyong missing out their concert hit me hard. ㅠㅠ I was in so much pain and tears. Please get well soon, bubu.

“Aw!!” Taeyong writhed in pain. He fell to the floor holding his lower back. 

“Hyung! OMG!” Doyoung exclaimed in surprise, kneeling in front of the older, not knowing what to do at Taeyong’s sudden attack of pain. “Is it your back again?”

The 127 squad was at their dance practice room, doing the finishing touches for their concert performances. Taeyong was so looking forward to it, especially because despite the pandemic, they will get to be with their Czenies, at least virtually. Their managers were currently in a meeting, discussing plans for the next year.

“Yongie~! Does it hurt that much?!” Johnny asked, wearing that worried look for the younger.

Taeyong nodded, still almost in tears because of the pain his long-time injury was giving him.

“Has someone called manager hyung? I think we need to bring Taeyong hyung to the doctor.” Jungwoo said.

“Aaah!!!” Taeyong was already crying in pain. “Jae.. jaehyun-ah…”

The leader was calling for his boyfriend, who usually knows what to do when he gets bouts of attacks like this.

“I think he went to the john, hyung.” Donghyuck replied, trying to scan the room, figuring out if their visual was already back. The members were crowding their leader, most of them leaning and kneeling in front of him, worried. They were waiting for their manager to come as Yuta has already called one of them.

“Woah.. what’s going on?!” Jaehyun asked when he got back, clueless about the situation.

“It’s Yongie, Jae. His back…”

Taeil hasn’t even finished explaining yet when Jaehyun rushed over to Taeyong. “Move!” He didn’t care which member he bumped or pushed. He just wanted to get to Taeyong.

“Hyung! What happened?” Jaehyun knelt beside Taeyong, who was still crouching in pain. The older male’s breathing was fast, eyes closed. Tears were falling down, as he felt the pain seethe through his bones. “Taeyong! Lee Taeyong!” Jaehyun called out, reaching for his boyfriend’s hands.

Taeyong felt the familiar touch of Jaehyun’s, he squeezed his hand as soon as he held it. “Jae, babe…” Taeyong opened his eyes and Jaehyun’s heart was broken when he saw the pain in what used to be beautiful orbs. . 

Jaehyun carefully scooped Taeyong and placed his head on his lap. “Hang in there, Taeyong hyung. We’re just waiting for manager hyung to come.” The younger one was almost in tears as well, trying to hold it as hard as he can for Taeyong. He wanted to be strong in front of his boyfriend, especially now.. 

“It hurts, Jaehyunie… it’s so painful.” Taeyong declared and moved on to encircle his arms around the younger’s waist, pressing his face on Jaehyun’s stomach. 

Jaehyun ran his fingers through Taeyong’s hair and rubbed the latter’s back, hoping it would ease his pain.

“What happened?!” Their manager went in the room seeing the situation. “Taeyong?”

“Hyung, it’s his back.” Doyoung told him. 

“Shit.” Their manager scratched his head, knowing the circumstance this would lead to. He knelt across Jaehyun who was holding Taeyong on his lap. “Can you walk, Yong? We have to get you to the doctor.”

“I don’t think he can, hyung.” Jaehyun replied on behalf of his boyfriend. “I’ll carry him.” Jaehyun stroked Taeyong’s back one last time and pushed him back a bit so he could see his face.. “Hyung, can you get on my back? I’d need to carry you to the car.”

Taeyong nodded.

“Doyoung, come with Jaehyun. The rest of you, carry on with what you’re doing. Let the other members know as well.”

“Hyung, get on.” Jaehyun faced the other way, back facing Taeyong. Doyoung assisted his best friend and as soon as he got on Jaehyun’s back securely, the younger one stood up, with his arms supporting Taeyong.

After they left, the rest of NCT were gathered as soon as the other units learned about what happened.

“Will Taeyong hyung be okay?” Chenle asked, worried about the older.

Mark placed his arms around Chenle. “He will be, don’t worry.”

All the units only had a round of rehearsals. They couldn’t continue while waiting for news about Taeyong. Doyoung was updating once in a while, even telling them that Jaehyun cried while Taeyong was being examined by his doctor. 

After a couple of hours or so, the trio were back together with their manager. Jaehyun was still carrying Taeyong on his back, Doyoung telling everyone that even if Taeyong was given pain killers, Jae refused for him to walk. 

“Gather round, kids.” Their manager called and they sat on the floor in front of him. Jaehyun and Taeyong were on the couch, with the rapper lying on the vocalist’s lap, while Jaehyun held Taeyong’s hand tightly above his stomach.

“Taeyong’s herniated disc relapsed.” Their manager declared, which earned a loud “NO!” from everyone. “He was advised to rest so he can get better faster. I’m afraid he would need to sit the concert out, and the rest of your activities.’ There were loud sighs coming from everyone in the room. “It would take weeks before he goes 100% back in shape. Just hope and pray it wouldn’t be like Jaemin’s case.”

All of the people in the room know that Jaemin had to go on hiatus for a year for him to completely heal.

“So we’ll make some adjustments on your performances. I’ll just quickly meet with the rest of the team and I’ll get back to you.”

  
  


Once their manager left, there was silence in the room. There were a few sobs being heard, the loudest of them coming from Taeyong at the back.

“I’m sorry, guys.” Their leader apologized.

“Hyung, you don’t have to.” Jaehyun said. “We both know it’s their fault.” He was referring to the company. “You’re overworked. We all know that. Fuck.” Jaehyun was annoyed. No, he was angry.. And upset. “Plus you don’t listen to me or to Doyoung hyung.”

“He’s right, Yongie hyung.” Doyoung seconded.

“I still want to participate…” Taeyong whispered.

“No! You can’t! Listen to us, please.” Jaehyun begged, raising his voice a little. “We will be crippled because you’re not there but we will manage, hyung. You trust us, don’t you? Your health is more important. You are more important.”

“Taeyong, we will be alright. Though I know our fans will be shocked and sad with the news, Jaehyun’s right. You’re way more important than anything else.” Johnny assured.

The other members continued to make Taeyong feel better by telling him that they’d be okay without him and that they’d do his parts well.

“Hyung, we will do this for you.” Sungchan re-assured Taeyong.

“Thanks, guys.” Taeyong was grateful he had such caring and understanding members. He can never ask for more. He also realized what Jaehyun said was right. He overworked himself. He didn’t take care of himself as much as he wanted to and so he felt that it was partly his fault. “I’m just so disappointed with myself right now.”

Just then, their manager appeared once again.

“Guys, you can wrap it up for the day, since it is late anyway. Taeyong, please rest… oh, and I know you desperately want to join the rest of them. Listen to me. It’s either you do the concert now, or forever not be able to. Choose.”

The words of their manager hit Taeyong. On their way home, he was silent. He rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder during the ride. Jaehyun kissed his temple multiple times and told him everything will be alright.

Once they got home, Jaehyun accompanied Taeyong to his room and told everyone he’ll be with the older one in the next few nights. The members agreed and said it’ll be better that way.

Once settled in Taeyong’s room, Jaehyun helped Taeyong to bed, careful not to strain his back. He lied beside Taeyong and his boyfriend rested on his chest. Jaehyun noticed Taeyong’s eyes were starting to get misty again. “Please don’t cry anymore. It hurts to see you this way. Remember I told you, when you are in pain, I will be hurt too.”

“Jae…” Taeyong's voice muffled as he spoke against Jaehyun’s chest. “Why did it have to happen now? Why does it have to manifest days before our concert?”

“It’s not your fault, hyung.” Jaehyun said reading the older one’s mind. “I know how badly you want to perform but we don’t want to lose you for a longer time, hyung. We would still have a lot of concerts to hold, and better because it’s offline, and it would be wonderful if you would be there with us. Understand?”

“I know. Yes, I understand.” Taeyong sniffed. “I am just frustrated because I’ve worked so hard this year and now I’m suffering the consequences. We’ve been looking forward to this concert and yet, here I am…”

“Stop. Please, hyung.” Jaehyun begged. “Everything’s gonna be alright as soon as you get better. We need you to get better. I need you to be better. Okay?”

Taeyong nodded. He knows what Jaehyun meant. He just couldn’t help but feel responsible for everything.

Jaehyun caressed Taeyong’s hair and rubbed his back. “Do you need anything, Hyung? Are you hungry?” Jaehyun asked, removing wisps of hair on Taeyong’s forehead.

Taeyong lifted his head up and looked at Jaehyun cutely with his doe eyes, batting his eyelashes. The older one nodded. “Mm.”

Jaehyun smiled and pinched the other one’s cheeks. “Cutie. What do you want?”

“You.” Taeyong whispered in Jaehyun's ear, making the younger one shiver.

“Ya!” Jaehyun poked Taeyong’s nose. “Naughty bubu.” Jaehyun chuckled as he slowly closed their gap and locked their lips together. Their kiss was slow yet passionate, Jaehyun placed his hand under Taeyong’s ear , then cupped his face with both his hands before deepening their kiss. Jaehyun wanted to assure Taeyong that he’d always be there when he needs him through his kiss. Taeyong could feel what Jaehyun was telling through the thread of emotions he felt as the younger one continued to press their lips together. The older male draped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck to make sure that the space between them was non-existent. It’s always like this when they kiss, like time has stopped and they don’t care about the world that surrounds them. All the frustration and disappointment that was enveloping Taeyong vanished in just seconds. This was what Jaehyun meant to him. He could remove all his worries, and all his woes. Jaehyun’s tongue slipped inside his mouth when taeyong opened for him. The younger male tasted like fine wine against his mouth. Sweet with a lingering taste. Jaehyun was controlling himself. He wanted to love Taeyong but he knew it was not the right time. So he pulled away, after realizing they needed to grasp for air. There was a tiny thread-like spit that formed when their lips separated, and Taeyong swore he felt the same churning in his stomach when Jaehyun first kissed him. After all these years, Jaehyun still had that effect on him. 

“Hyung, as much as I’d like to do it with you tonight, we both know we can’t.” Jaehyun said, pulling Taeyong closer for a much needed bear hug. 

“We’ll figure out a way to do it, won’t we?” Taeyong asked, thinking about how they’d go intimate in the coming days.

“Of course, we will. I will.” Jaehyun planted a gentle kiss on Taeyong’s lips. “But not now, Okay?”

“Okaaay.” Taeyong whined jokingly. 

“Now, seriously, are you hungry?” Jaehyun asked.

“Yup.” The rapper replied.

“Let me make you a sandwich. I’ll be right back, hyung. Don’t move, okay?”

"Jae, I won't go anywhere."

"I know. Be right back hyung."

Jaehyun hurriedly stood up and left for the kitchen. Before closing the door behind him, he peeped through the small gap between the door.

"Lee Taeyong…"

"Yes, Jeong Yoonoh?"

"I love you so much. Please be well soon."

After saying those words, Jaehyun left and closed the door behind him.

"I LOVE YOU TOO… TO THE MOON AND BACK!"

Taeyong shouted enough for Jaehyun (and the rest of the household) to hear.

"YA!!' Doyoung, Haechan, and Johnny yelled at the same time. "WE FUCKING KNOW ALREADY SO PLEASE STOP WITH THE CRINGEY STUFF!"

Jaehyun snickered as he went back to Taeyong's room with the BLT sandwich he made for the older one. He found Taeyong crackling too and the younger one was just happy and thankful Taeyong felt better, at least for now. He will make sure his Taeyong will smile everyday as he sits out on all their activities, because knowing Taeyong, he would sulk and blame himself each day that passes. Jaehyun wouldn't want that. Because, as he always said, if Taeyong gets hurt, he will too. In fact, his heart is hurting now, as Taeyong squeezed his hand again, a sign that the older one felt a sudden rush of pain. Jaehyun wanted to take Taeyong's pain away. He wished he could take them all away.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing the Boss unit surprise live and looking at Jaehyun's sad eyes.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Your kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
